facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Code Cheat Sheet
Wiki coding can be very confusing when you're first starting out, but it's simple enough once you've learned it. Those of you familiar with forum coding will probably instinctively try to use that here. This is a mistake. Most forums use brackets in their tags, but Wikia uses them, too, but for linking. Putting code in brackets will get you absolutely nothing. Once you've memorized these, the only other thing you have to remember is that you can only edit existing tags when you're looking at the source code. When you edit a page, you have two tabs, Visual mode and Source mode. While you can add new tags in either mode, the next time you edit the page Visual mode will update to display the text as it appears on the page. Source mode will always display the code. Text formatting BOLD When you want to bold something, there are two ways to go about it (the same two ways that apply to all text formatting code on the Wiki); first, you can use plain HTML code. The lightsaber sliced through his head like it was soft butter is written as: The lightsaber sliced through his head like it was soft butter Now if you want to write the same sentence using Wikia code, it's quite a bit different. Wikia uses apostrophes. In this case, three: The lightsaber sliced through his head like it was soft butter ITALICS The lightsaber sliced through his head like it was soft butter is written as: The lightsaber sliced through his head like it was soft butter Or: The lightsaber sliced through his head like it was soft butter BOLD ITALICS This is just simple addition. You want something bold and italicized? Just combine 'em: The lightsaber sliced through his head like it was soft butter The lightsaber sliced through his head like it was soft butter Note: When combining html tags, it is important to close tags in the opposite order to which they were opened; the first opened must be the last closed. Or: The lightsaber sliced through his head like it was soft butter Inserting links and pictures Wikias are set up to make it very simple to link to other pages and files found within the same Wiki. Linking to another page within the Wiki When writing an article, you will undoubtedly mention dozens of different things, all of which have their own articles. The best articles are linked everywhere they can be. Say you're writing an article and you make a reference to my character, Darth Taral/Emperor Walker. Here's how you do it: To link to another page within the same Wiki, simply write the exact name of the article inside two pair of brackets: Darth Taral Darth Taral Conveniently, as you're typing inside the brackets, several options will pop up predicting what it is you may be linking to. Simply click on the correct one (if applicable) and it will finish the code for you. Now say you want to link to a page but you don't want to refer to it by its proper name. You can change the name quite easily by placing a vertical bar after the article name (while still in the brackets) and typing the name you want displayed, like so: After escaping from the clutches of the Killik Hive, Emperor Walker personally commanded the operation which ended the Killik War. After escaping from the clutches of the Killik Hive, Emperor Walker personally commanded the operation which ended the Killik War. Just remember that the name of the article comes first, followed by the text you want to appear as the link. Linking to a page outside the Wiki There are times when you may want to link to a page somewhere outside the Wiki. To do that you enclose the full web URL followed by a space and the text you want acting as the link in a single pair of brackets. For further information on the Star Wars universe, please see Wookieepedia For further information on the Star Wars universe, please see Wookieepedia Inserting photographs There are a number of ways to insert photos. Most people just use the photo feature, which adds and formats the photo for you. But if you want to do it yourself with code, here's how. First you have to know the name of your photo, which will always be a file extension such as File:YourPhoto.jpg. When you know your photo's page name, you simply link to it as you would any other article within the Wiki. You have several photo options once you reach this point. You can leave it alone as just the file page name in brackets, which will insert your picture at its full size, or you can tinker with it. You can alter its size by specifying how many pixels wide you want it, you can make it a clickable thumbnail, you can align it to the left, right, or center of the page, and you can even add captions. Note that thumbnails are always formatted to the right side of the screen. You can change this, however. Category:Help Pages